


The Path To The Fuck Side

by sapphicthots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i wrote this as a joke, yoda has a cloaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicthots/pseuds/sapphicthots
Summary: Lost in dangerous swampland, Chewbacca finds his old commander. They spend the night together and realize not much has changed.





	The Path To The Fuck Side

The swamp muck bubbled under Chewbacca’s feet, making thick sucking noises as he struggled to breathe the humid air. The Dagoban atmosphere wasn’t built for accommodating Wookies, he knew that much, but he didn’t have much of an option: Han had been forced to ground the Millennium Falcon after engine failure, and until further notice, the two of them were trapped on Dagobah. Chewie had been relegated to food duty, scouring the marshes for civilization, but so far, the only thing for miles around seemed to be mud, mist, and the occasional swamp slug. 

More worrying than the lack of food was that Chewie was starting to panic. He didn’t fear much, and he knew Han could keep himself safe, but the closing mists and the chittering of the dragonsnakes made him more anxious than he had since his first encounter with the Death Star. He could feel the sweat running down under his fur, dripping onto the marshy ground. Worse than his discomfort, though, was the fear that he was being watched. He could feel a pair of eyes boring into him and glimpsed several flashes of movement, yet when he turned, nothing was there. 

Eventually, after another mile of walking, Chewie’s fear began to segue into annoyance. He stopped dead in his tracks, looked around, and let out a bellow that shook the trees around him. Convinced that whatever was following had been scared off, he turned, but startled at the feeling of a clawed finger tapping his knee. 

“Fantastically rare, a Wookie on Dagobah.” 

Chewie started, scrambling back. He blinked a few times, staring at the shriveled green body before him. 

“Surprised to see you am I, Chewbacca. It has been a long time.” 

Chewbacca furrowed his eyebrows, letting out a confused grunt. His old war compatriot squinted up at him with those deep, knowing eyes that had unsettled the Wookie soldiers on Kashyyyk. “Exiled I have been to this planet. Suicide, it would be, not to flee the Emperor. Come now. Food there is at my camp.” 

 

Yoda didn’t mince words, Chewbacca gave him that. On the trek northwards to the hut, Chewie tried with grunts and groans to explain the situation to his former commander, but Yoda didn’t seem to care about his current predicament. The old master tottered into a small cave filled with bowls and mats, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. 

“This is my camp. Meat you must eat for energy.”

Chewbacca wondered what he would need energy for but decided not to question Yoda further. The master spooned a generous heaping of thick stew into a bowl, handed it to Chewbacca, and snorted. 

“Forgotten, I had, how much Wookies eat.” 

The two of them sat side by side, Chewbacca eating ravenously and sending food flying onto the ground in fervor, Yoda watching him. Chewbacca finally slumped back, his hunger sated, and drifted into a peaceful nap. 

 

Chewie felt the pressure on his chest before he woke. When he opened his eyes, he started: Yoda was perched on his chest, face surprisingly close to his. 

“Fate, it is, that you are here. I have been watching since you got to this planet. Well you have aged, Chewbacca.” 

Chewie’s body realized what was happening embarrassingly quickly before his mind did. The warmth of another, something he hadn’t felt in almost thirty years, triggered an intensely physical reaction as Yoda’s hand stroked his face. 

“I have missed you. Do you remember when we met in your tent every night? Remember it, do I, every night since.” 

The master’s other hand moved slowly down, gently groping Chewbacca somewhere he hadn’t been touched in a very long time. Chewie couldn’t help but lean up to meet the master’s lips with his own, letting out a tiny grunt at the surprising heat of the master’s mouth as he began to grow more and more erect, slowly beginning to release his member from its furry sheath. 

“Hard as a rock you are.” The old creature grinned, lifting up his robe so that Chewbacca could have access to his cloaca. Chewbacca could feel it moistening as he slid a finger into it, surprised at how familiar the motion felt, knowing that Yoda could take much more than his physical stature suggested. The thought made him groan, but he groaned even louder when he felt the sensation of something invisible wrapping around his staff. 

“Sucking mouth trick, it is called. Do you enjoy it?” 

Chewie could only moan assent as he rocked deeper into the invisible mouth and gasped. Yoda took the opportunity to move higher up onto Chewbacca’s face, allowing the Wookie to pleasure him with his tongue. Chewbacca could only respond to this with more groans as the invisible mouth seemed to redouble its efforts, and he did the same as he began to rock his mouth against Yoda’s cavern. 

“Changed, your amazing tongue has not,” Yoda moaned lowly as Chewbacca laved it over a sensitive spot, and after a few minutes of this, Yoda tightened his grip on Chewie’s fur as he came hard. Chewie remembered the sensation of Yoda’s orgasm, but he wasn’t prepared for the tightening sensation of the invisible mouth. He felt his own orgasm building pressure in the pit of his stomach, aching with need, and he was just about to explode when the mouth’s pressure vanished. Chewie’s loud groan of disappointment was met with a smirk from Yoda. 

“Cum you may not. Fuck me first.” 

And with that, Yoda slowly lowered himself down onto Chewie’s cock, somehow manipulating space so that he was able to take the full length. Chewie wasn’t so interested in the science of it all, especially when the master was pulsing against him with just as much need as he was feeling. When Yoda began to move, Chewie forgot about going slow. His hands flew to his lover’s hips, fucking him with reckless abandon until both of them were beginning to sweat and moan in desperation. All the while, Chewie could feel the pressure of the Force manipulating his mind and stimulating long-dead places, making his hips snap up at an unnatural speed and his sense of euphoria growing, even as his orgasm was being suppressed. Finally, Yoda released Chewie’s mind, whispering a word that sent the Wookie over the edge. 

“Cum.” 

Chewie filled his old commander with his fluids, pushing Yoda over the edge as well. They both collapsed, Yoda allowing Chewie to remain inside him as they lay in a mess of sweat and lust. Finally, Yoda sat up and smiled. 

“Fuck good, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend joked about this, and I took it as a challenge. Square up, boys.


End file.
